


Bitácora de la dulce espera (VI)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Un poco de la vida diaria del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki y el resurgimiento de la pasión por el patinaje, ¡por lo menos para presumir con la familia!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (VI)

~ ¡Patinaje-terapia!

La mañana comienza muy temprano para el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki este domingo en particular. Totalmente atípico pues los domingos son los días que más tarde salen de la cama. Luego de una semana de rigurosa oficina o viajes de negocios (ser el dueño de las empresas no evita que Viktor deba realizar su trabajo como un empleado más si quiere que las cosas marchen) y de estudios universitarios algo estresantes para mantenerse al día ante los próximos exámenes por parte de Yuuri, cada domingo suelen aprovechar para prolongar su descanso, saciados y perezosos, acurrucados uno en los brazos del otro o en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos y suaves caricias contenidas si es que quieren dejar el dormitorio en algún momento. Incluso varían su rutina de ser Yuuri quien hace el desayuno para los dos, pidiéndole a su ama de llaves que sea ella quien se los lleve a su dormitorio, con más exactitud que se los deje en la mesita laqueada con ramilletes de flores doradas a la hoja que se encuentra junto a la puerta del cuarto, invaluable para cualquier coleccionista pero actual soporte para hacerles llegar cosas sin tener que invadir su privacidad. Porque la mujer ya aprendió que ese dormitorio es un sexy santuario y que sus ocupantes no lo usan simplemente para dormir. Ella sonríe cuando recuerda cómo lo descubrió, y se sonroja y acalora mientras agradece que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente en penumbras para no llegar a ver nada. Aunque los gemidos y las palabras tiernamente susurradas le dieron una idea bastante acertada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, en el momento en que asomó un pie por la puerta ligeramente entornada.

Sin ser una mujer curiosa y si extremadamente consciente de su puesto en la casa del empresario y ex estrella deportiva rusa, y con la costumbre firmemente arraigada de llevarle el desayuno a Viktor a la cama (desde que era un joven deportista sin tiempo ni siquiera para comer a pesar de la tremenda cantidad de energía que dejaría en la pista de patinaje) sin haberlo visto dormir jamás con alguien, y sin contar el hecho de que alguna vez lo encontrara durmiendo desnudo pero con el recato suficiente, en atención a los años de la dama y al respeto hacia ella, de estar cubierto en las partes importantes sabiendo que ella podía entrar de un momento a otro, el cambio de vida que trajo aparejado el casamiento del platinado le tomó por sorpresa.

“El señor Viktor es todo un caballero” pensaba, con una nota de orgullo filtrándose en sus palabras. Así que cuando entró de pronto, con un desayuno para dos sin avisar golpeando la puerta, supuso que la única diferencia sería esa, que el desayuno era doble y ¡por fin! no solo para Viktor.

Sorprendida, se alegró por ellos. Y se retiró cautelosamente. Y decidió avisarles que el desayuno los esperaría para cuando estuvieran listos. La respuesta en agradecimiento del reciente matrimonio se hizo esperar lo justo y necesario del tiempo que les llevó tomar una ducha y preparase para recibirlo. A la semana siguiente una elegante mesa ocupaba un lugar de privilegio junto a un cuadro y dos jarrones de porcelana colmados de flores de estación. No necesitó mucho para entender que los domingos, debía dejar el desayuno fuera, con un pequeño calentador debajo de la bandeja de los alimentos y la bebida en un termo. Cuando estuvieran tranquilos y hambrientos saldrían al pasillo y entrarían los alimentos que quisieran comer. Y ella podría seguir con sus otras actividades, sin necesidad de insistir con el desayuno.

También había muchos días en que era Yuuri quien hacía el desayuno para los dos y siempre tenía la delicadeza de dejarle un mensaje avisándole que no haría falta que se levantara y que podía disfrutar de un descanso que se merecía. Ella agradecía totalmente ese modo tan amable que tenía el joven japonés, del mismo modo que agradecía su llegada al corazón y al hogar de “su” Sr. Nikiforov.

Así, esa mañana de domingo era ella quien se estaba ocupando de un sabroso y energizante desayuno para Viktor y uno lleno de proteínas pero reducido en calorías para Yuuri que estaba atravesando su sexto mes de embarazo. Huevos, leche, cereal, jalea, yogurt, queso, tostadas, sumados a algunas delicatessen extra por ser domingo, componían la bandeja del matrimonio ruso-japonés.

Con afecto y reconocimiento, la mujer mayor quería dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran pues sabía que después irían a la pista de patinaje y necesitarían mucha energía, Viktor para ponerse al día con una actividad que no practica hacía ya un tiempo. Y Yuuri para no sentir frío y poder vitorear a su esposo tal como tenía planeado.

Viktor sintió al ama de llaves afuera y agradeció que hubieran optado por esa forma de comenzar la mañana. La mujer se hubiera traumatizado si hubiera visto el dulce despertar que un esposo procuraba al otro.

Caricias y suaves roces por debajo de la chaqueta del piyama de Yuuri, con atención especial al abultado vientre del chico de gafas, seguidas de palabras dirigidas a los cachorros, en un tono bajito y amoroso por parte del platinado. La melosa voz de Yuuri jadeando algo inesperado, fue la excepción.

—Viktor, aprovecha y pásame la crema para prevenir las estrías, amor. Tus manos cálidas son tan… y ya que estás en eso… ¡Viktor!

Lo que siguió fue irrepetible. Las palabras sobraban y los silencios fueron más que claros. Por fortuna la piel de Yuuri (una increíble cualidad del nipón) poseía una elasticidad asombrosa y no necesitaba tanta crema como hubiera sido deseable porque a pesar del reiterado pedido, fueron pocas las veces que se concretó el dichoso masaje por parte de Viktor sin pasar a mayores. Entiéndase, las manos con fines medicinales no es lo que más se le daba al ruso. Comúnmente una cosa llevaba a la otra y acababan con más de un motivo para terminar yendo a la ducha.

Y es que el embarazo de su pareja no ha disminuido para nada la pasión del ruso. Incluso podría decirse que con tantas curvas y redondeces, y ese brillo extra en la piel, y la particularidad de estar casi todo el tiempo “caliente”, ha resultado la más agradable sorpresa para Viktor que creyó que el embarazo volvería al chico en un ser hosco, que rehuiría de sus caricias y alegaría siempre algún malestar para rechazarlo, buscando la sola compañía de los ocupantes de su pancita.

“¡Debí haber imaginado que sería así!” piensa Viktor mientras sonríe ante su pensamiento. “Es Yuuri. Sólo puede ser él.” Y se retuerce ante el suave tirón, tan conocido desde que están juntos, que comienza en su ingle y lo recorre por completo hasta los extremos de sus manos y que araña la planta de los pies. El deseo por el chico no lo ha abandonado jamás.

En fin, en este día tan especial lo esencial era el desayuno y este los esperaba junto a la puerta de su habitación. Veinte minutos después y mientras untaban tostadas con queso blanco y revolvían el cereal en el yogurt, ambos esposos ponían en marcha su itinerario para el día de patinaje. La expectativa tenía a Viktor más ansioso de lo que Yuuri imaginaba y de lo que el mismísimo pentacampeón quería reconocer. Sin darse cuenta, hacía esfuerzos inútiles por contenerse. A los ojos del japonés, el platinado parecía un niño ante los regalos por su cumpleaños o por la Navidad. La imagen de un Viktor niño, ansioso por sus regalos, surgió ante los ojos de Yuuri e hizo que se le llenaran de lágrimas. Sabía que la niñez del mayor había sido dura debido al rigor de su entrenamiento para convertirse en la figura del patinaje que su país le exigía. Sus momentos de gloria le habían costado lágrimas más que sonrisas y no había habido más que el cariño de su entrenador o el de sus eventuales amigos/rivales en la pista. Y sin embargo, una niñez solitaria y rigurosa no lo había hecho rencoroso, solo había forjado su carácter para dar lo mejor de sí mismo y para apreciar con el corazón las buenas cosas que la vida le fuera dando. Y la vida estaba siendo generosa dándole al amor de su vida y a tres cachorros que pronto vendrían a acompañarlos con su presencia. Yuuri sabía que Viktor no pedía nada pero lo mucho que había dado le estaba volviendo de la manera más placentera con éxitos y verdadero amor.

Ahora, el escucharlo hablar, recordando anécdotas y buscando en su vestidor las bonitas cajas con los patines, le demostró a Yuuri que el patinaje no era una cuenta saldada en la vida de Viktor. Todavía era algo pendiente aunque él lo negara y dijera que eso correspondía a otra época de su vida.

Aún en la cama y recostado sobre unos mullidos almohadones, Yuuri observaba con amor a Viktor trayendo unos hermosos patines de lustroso cuero blanco, obviamente con algo de desgaste por el uso.

—Son los que usé —le explicó el ex patinador—, en el Grand Prix de Sochi, la última vez que patiné. Mi quinta medalla de Oro en un Grand Prix. Son de una marca muy reconocida y su diseño fue sugerido por mí.

Aún diciendo eso no había rastros de vanidad en sus palabras sino un dejo de tristeza al acariciar con sus largos y afilados dedos el cuero suave y los cordones fuertemente atados. Así pudo enterarse Yuuri que habían sido creados especialmente para él por esa marca, que era su auspiciante, en homenaje por los galardones conseguidos aún a temprana edad y por su importancia en el mundo del deporte en general.

Realmente eran unos patines muy bellos y cuando Viktor les retiró el protector pudo ver con claridad las cuchillas, totalmente doradas y con su nombre grabado en ellas.

Si bien reconoció que hacía mucho que no los usaba, comprar unos nuevos no era una opción por el tiempo que llevaba acostumbrar el pie y el cuero para evitar daños que podían resultar muy dolorosos. Quizás, si se avivaba el fuego del patinaje (lo cual no le parecía imposible a Yuuri) más adelante comprara otros y los fuera amoldando de a poco a sus pies. O si conseguía que su precioso esposo japonés se entusiasmara y lo siguiera. Confundido y avergonzado, Yuuri solo hizo el gesto que solía hacer cuando no sabía dónde meterse: acomodó sus lentes de montura azul sobre el resbaladizo puente de su nariz.

Sensible en este momento de su embarazo, Yuuri miró con ternura y emoción a Viktor cuando notó el tono apasionado con el que le habló mientras removía cajas y cajas y sacaba protectores y guards de ellas.

De pronto, y mientras el ruso de cabello de plata le explicaba que todo estaba en cajas porque había perdido interés en tener esas cosas en exhibición, fue sorprendido por una lluvia de medallas doradas que este colgó en su cuello diciéndole con adorable voz:

—Tú y nuestros bebés son el único premio que he esperado toda la vida y ahora los tengo. ¡Vamos Yuuri a patinar!


End file.
